


Half Clown Fish, Half Liam Neeson

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to have babies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Clown Fish, Half Liam Neeson

**Author's Note:**

> Five word prompt fill.

It comes out of nowhere.

They’re cuddled up on Chris’s couch, Darren’s head practically in Chris’s lap, watching Finding Nemo. Chris is resisting the urge to watch it through his fingers, because the opening scene always  _kills_  him, and Darren’s fingers are holding too tightly to Chris’s sweats.

“Don’t do it,” Darren is whispering, even though they both know it’s going to happen. It always happens. If it didn’t happen, there wouldn’t be a movie.

So it comes out of nowhere. They’re watching as Marlin picks up the tiny little fish egg that’s to become Nemo. Marlin says, “I promise I will never let anything happen to you, Nemo,” and Darren says, “I want to have babies.”

Chris goes completely still, robotically picking up the remote and pausing the picture on the screen so he can look down at Darren.

“Excuse me, what?”

And Darren looks up at him, as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

“I want to have babies,” Darren repeats, and Chris just sort of gawks at him, unable to really make his mouth work properly.

“Watching Finding Nemo makes you want to be a dad?” Is what Chris finally manages to ask, eyebrows raising incredulously. “Watching hundreds of baby fish get murdered?”

“Okay, Mr. Doom-and-Gloom, you’re just a barrel full of laughs, aren’t you?” Darren sits up, crossing his legs on the couch and turning to face Chris more fully. “No, just… That whole part. With Marlin picking up Nemo, and promising to always be there for him.”

“Is this your first time watching this movie, or did you forget that that promise of his turns him into a total hardass and is the catalyst for his only child getting kidnapped?”

“First off, if my kid ever got kidnapped, I would totally turn Liam Neeson on their ass,” Darren retorts, and Chris scoffs while rolling his eyes. Darren smacks him. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“That was a first off, is there a second?”

“There is, actually.” Darren pulls his knees to his chest—he’s in his mid-twenties, and still he manages to look as naive and innocent as a five-year-old. “Second off, it’s more just… How much Nemo means to Marlin, and just everything in that first scene. All the doubt and excitement and… Shit, I don’t know. It just makes me excited for the day I have someone like that, someone I can make those promises to.”

Sometimes, Darren’s head works in interesting ways, and he gets that look on his face when he’s trying to explain it to other people. That’s the look he’s wearing now, so, even if Chris can’t fully comprehend what and why he’s saying what he is, he reaches out and grabs Darren’s forearm anyway.

“You don’t think about those things?” Darren asks, looking at him, eyes soft and slightly lidded. “That one day, we—”

“We?” Chris’s voice comes out much higher pitched than it normally would. Darren blinks at him.

“Yes, we, as in one day we could be da—”

“You— _I_ —” Chris’s mouth isn’t working with him again, so he just bites on his finger instead.  _Kids_.  _Him_.  _Darren_. No, these aren’t the sort of things that Chris thinks about—they aren’t things he’s ever thought about. He’s young, he has his whole life and career in front of him, it’s too soon to be thinking about such permanent things. Things he’s not even sure he  _wants_.

“I’m sorry.” Darren’s eyebrows furrow. “I didn’t… Fuck, did I freak you out?”

“I’m fine.” Except his voice is all breathy, and,  _really_ , he doesn’t sound fine at all. “I just… You… Think about that? Us? As… As  _parents?_ ”

Darren’s smile becomes a little shy and bashful, and he shrugs one shoulder self consciously.

“I mean… I love kids. I’ve always wanted to be a dad.”

And he’d be a great dad, Chris knows that. Everyone knows that. People see Darren with a kid and it’s so…  _Natural_ , like it was something he was always meant to do.

“And I guess, I just… I imagine my future with you?”

Chris’s heart flutters, and he swallows, mouth suddenly feeling dry. He’s not good at that, the whole  _imagining his future_  sort of thing. He’s accomplished so many things, achieved so many dreams, but it’s still hard for him to want for things, to dream any further. He’s been given so much, should he really ask for more? His future is a cascade of empty pages, nothing there to look forward to or expect.

Right now, Chris has Darren, and it’s… Wonderful and amazing,  _too_  amazing sometimes, and infuriating and aggravating and everything that’s good and bad all at once. But Chris doesn’t think in terms of forevers, he never has, and to imagine a future with Darren… What if it  _doesn’t_  happen? What then?

“Dare, we’ve only—” Chris chokes out, and Darren presses a finger to his lips.

“I know.” Darren smiles. “I can’t help it, I guess. One of us has to be the fucking optimistic one here.”

And Chris laughs, because as much as he keeps inside, Darren always seems to catch glimpses of what Chris tries so very, very hard to keep hidden. That’s probably why Chris fell for him as hard as he did.

“So us. Dads.” The word feels really heavy on his tongue, on his shoulders, on his  _everything_ —but it makes Darren smile like no other, beaming as bright as a Christmas tree, and it makes things a little lighter.

“One day.” Like a promise, Darren grabs his hand and holds it tight, and Chris’s breath catches too painfully tight in his chest.  _One day_. One day, when things are easier, when the lights are dimmer and their names don’t mean so much out in the world.

“As long as you don’t turn out like Marlin,” Chris jokes, because he has to—because things are becoming too serious, considering it’s a Saturday morning and they’re curled up watching animated movies. “Wait, does that make me Dory?”

“Fuck that, out of the two of us, you would be Marlin and I would be Dory.”

“Technically, Dory is like the unofficial stepmom, though.”

“So… I guess that makes you Coral?”

“So I die?” Chris deadpans.

“Um, no. Did you miss the part where I’m half clown fish, half Liam Neeson?”

“That is the weirdest fucking visual I—”

“Anyway, I’d kill that evil barracuda-fish-demon-thing, and both you and all four hundred of our children would be safe.”

“We aren’t having four hundred kids, I’m drawing the line there.”

“Three hundred and ninety nine?”

“I’m starting the movie now, Marlin.”


End file.
